


Slimed

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Chris and Wyatt summon a demon to vanquish, but still get in trouble with their parents.





	Slimed

**Author's Note:**

> So Chris is 14, Wyatt is 15, and Melinda is like 11

“Stop you're adding too much!” 

“I know what I'm doing Chris.” Wyatt replied just as the potion they were mixing blew up in his face. 

“I told you so” Chris told him with a smirk.

“How long do we have until they get home?” 

“Mom said they'd be an hour or so. Lindy wanted some new shoes.” 

“And dad?”

“He's at Magic School remember? Said he wanted to finish up those reports for the Elders.” 

“Okay good.” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Wyatt?”

“Chris come on it'll be fine.” 

 

“Chris, Wyatt we're home!” Piper yelled at she and Melinda came in the front door.

“Up here mom” they both yelled back

“Well what are you do doing up here” she asked as she walked into the attic where she stopped and stared. 

Chris and Wyatt were sitting by the book covered in slime.

“So what happened here huh?” she asked as she stood with her arms across her chest. “I want an explanation now Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry!” 

“Okay so we maybe vanquished a demon while you and dad were out.” Chris said sheepishly.

Piper just looked at them both in disbelief. “Are you serious?! Do you two want a death wish? We've been demon light for a long time and you just decide to call one up? Your father and I are having a talk when he gets home. Just go to your rooms.” 

 

They were laying on their beds in their room when their parents came to their door. 

“So what you two did wasn't exactly the smartest idea, but we are very proud of you for listening in class and getting the potion right.” Leo told them.

“However because it was such a dumb move on your part we were going to punish you, but we think getting slime and helping your dad at school are good consequences. Boys listen to me okay. You're only a teenager once. Don't go out looking for trouble because you'll have plenty of it the older you get. Just enjoy your life right now.” 

“We're sorry we summoned the demon mom and we'll try not to.” Chris told them.


End file.
